Minor Locomotive Characters
This page is for minor locomotive characters who have appeared in [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]] and Thomas & Friends. Percy's Ghost Engine * Ghost Train |last_appearance = * Tramway Engines * Ghost Train |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |nicknames = * Ghost Train |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0ST |wheels = 4 |designer(s) = Avonside Engine Company |builder(s) = Avonside Engine Company |year_built = circa 1900 }}This Ghost Engine was mentioned in a story Percy told to Thomas and Toby, which his driver told him about the night before. However, Thomas refused to believe him and Percy's driver confirmed to him that the ghost was on television. Percy could not help but feel disappointed. When Percy crashed into a cart of lime, a signalman remarked that Percy looked like a ghost. This gave Percy an idea to scare Thomas. With the help of Toby, they convinced Thomas that Percy had crashed and returned as a ghost, thus scaring Thomas out of the shed. Later, Toby jokingly told Percy that Thomas had seen a ghost. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Tramway Engines' - Ghost Train and Woolly Bear Companion Volumes * '''1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 2' - Ghost Train * 'Series 3' - Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Music Videos * 'Series 6' - Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo |-|Other Media= ;Books * '''1994' - Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Magazine Stories * 1988 - Ghost Train and Percy's Night Out * 1998 - Runaway Percy! and Thomas, Percy and the Dragon! Trivia * The Ghost Engine was made using Percy's model covered in white streamers and used Edward's whistle sound. * In the UK narration of the episode, Percy's driver says the ghost was a pretend one on television. However, in both US narrations, he simply states that it was only a pretend ghost story. Sixteen's Friends |last_appearance=Wilbert the Forest Engine |creator(s)=Christopher Awdry |gender= |vehicle=Locomotives |type= }}When Sixteen worked at the steelworks, he worked with other industrial engines who were described by Wilbert as his friends. Unlike Sixteen, they obeyed the rules and never went beyond the "DANGER" notice at the tip. They tried their best to warn Sixteen not to go beyond the "DANGER" notice, to no avail. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Cab Over Wheels Companion volumes * '''2007' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection Earnest :This section is about '''the broad gauge engine'. You may be looking for the mountain engine.'' |last_appearance=Thomas Comes to Breakfast |creator(s)=Robert Gauld-Galliers |name=Earnest |nicknames=The Victorian-style engine |gender=Male |country_of_origin= England |basis=GWR Star Class |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=2-2-2 |wheels=10 |railway=Great Western Railway }} Earnest is a broad gauge tender engine who appeared in a portrait in Topham Hall and the Ffarquhar Stationmaster's house. Technical Details Basis Earnest has no specific basis and appears to be a freelance design. However, he does strongly resemble a Great Western Railway Star Class, the 2-2-2 broad gauge steam locomotive. A non-working replica of a GWR Star Class named North Star was constructed for the 1923 Cavalcade and is now housed at Swindon Steam Railway Museum. File:GWRStarClassIllustration.png|An illustration of a GWR Star Class (2-2-2) File:GWRStarClassNorthStar.png|North Star replica Livery Earnest is painted light brown with a green tender, brass fittings and gold lining. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 1' - Thomas in Trouble * 'Series 2' - Thomas Comes to Breakfast |-|Other Media= Books * '''1984' - Toby and the Stout Gentleman and Thomas in Trouble * 1990 - Thomas in Trouble * 1991 - Thomas Comes to Breakfast Trivia * According to a SiF interview, the portrait of Earnest was illustrated by Robert Gauld-Galliers and was described as a "made-up character" in the Victorian era to match the various other human portraits featured throughout the series. The portrait was roughly 80 x 60 mm. * In 2017, Robert Gauld-Galliers confirmed that at the time of production Earnest was not named and suggested he would be named 'Earnest'. * Earnest is the first engine in the television series to have a moustache and is the second overall. Edward's Ghost Engine |last_appearance = Scaredy Engines |creator(s) = Robin Kingsland |nicknames = * Ghost Engine * Ghost Whistle |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |basis = CR Class 812 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |configuration = 0-6-0 |wheels = 6 |designer(s) = John F. McIntosh |builder(s) = St. Rollox Works }}Edward's Ghost Engine was mentioned in a story Edward told the other engines one Halloween. According to the story, the engine returns every Halloween to haunt the scrapyards, trying to look for his lost whistle. Thomas later teased Percy, saying Percy thought it was real, but he learned his lesson after remaining behind at the Smelters to take a special load and thinking that some chains touching his cab were ghostly fingers. He then believed that a whistle in the shed was the ghost's lost whistle, forcing him to race out of the smelters, frightened. Technical Details Basis The Ghost Engine is based on a Caledonian Railway "McIntosh 812" 0-6-0. Donald and Douglas are other members of this class. File:DonaldandDouglas'basis.jpg|Edward's Ghost Engine's basis Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 6' - Scaredy Engines Music Videos * '''Series 6' - Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo |-|Other Media= Books * 2007 - Thomas and the Ghost Engine * 2011 - Thomas and the Ghost Engine Trivia * The Ghost Engine uses either Donald or Douglas' model without the tender or nameplate. It also wears one of the twins' surprised face masks. The Halloween Engine |last_appearance = Halloween |creator(s) = Dave Ingham |nicknames = * Ghost * Scary Steam |basis = LNER A1 Pacific |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-10-0 |wheels = 18 |top_speed = 108 mph |designer(s) = Sir Nigel Gresley |builder(s) = LNER Doncaster Works or North British Locomotive Co. |year_built = Sometime between 1922 and 1935 }}The Halloween Engine is a ghostly tender engine who appeared in the eighth series episode, Halloween. It was briefly seen at Tidmouth Sheds. Technical Details The Halloween Engine is based on an LNER A1/A3 Pacific with a 2-10-0 wheel arrangement, an LNER 4200 gallon tender and BR Standard 9F cylinders. File:Gordon'sbasis.png|Engine's basis File:LNER4200GallonTender.jpeg|Tender's basis Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 8' - Halloween |-|Other Media= Magazine stories * Thomas' Hallowe'en Trivia * The Halloween Engine was made using one of Gordon's scrap models, Murdoch's chassis and one of the old tenders pulled by Henry in ''Tender Engines with an added tail-lamp. Emily's Ghost Engine Emily's Ghost Engine is an engine that once appeared in Emily's dream. It only appeared in a magazine story. Technical Details Basis The engine is a freelance design. Livery The engine appears as a ghostly apparition, resembling a cloud. Hiro's Friends Japan |affiliation = * Hiro * Sir Takaboushi Hideki |vehicle = Locomotives |railway = Hiro's Old Railway |owner(s) = Sir Takaboushi Hideki }}Hiro's friends are engines who live and work on a Japanese railway owned by Sir Takaboushi Hideki on Hiro's homeland. They referred to Hiro as "Master of the Railway". Hiro first mentioned them as his "best friends at home" when he first met Percy during his restoration. Hiro later remembers his old friends when he is homesick in a magazine story. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2009' - Hero of the Rails |-|Other Media= Magazine stories * 2012 - Making Hiro Happy The Log Engine |last_appearance=Journey Beyond Sodor |creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |gender=Male |country_of_origin= England |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tank engine |wheels=10 |railway=The Mainland}} According to Lexi, she and Theo once knew of a locomotive who was built with log wheels. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * Journey Beyond Sodor - We Can't Do Anything Trivia * Due to the wheels this engine has, it would not be able to run in real life, so it is likely that this locomotive was built to run on a pole road. Dockyard Engines United States |relative(s) = Porter |affiliation = New York City Dockyard |basis = H.K. Porter 0-6-0ST |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotives |type = Saddle tank engines |fuel_type = Oil |configuration = 0-6-0ST |wheels = 6 |builder(s) = H.K. Porter Inc. |year_built = 1917 }}There are two dockyard engines who work on a railway in New York City. Biography ''Great Race Friends Near and Far'' When Vinnie arrived back to America after The Great Railway Show, the dockyard engines shunted some trucks for him to pull to the Big City. However, Vinnie started bragging that he could pull more. Because of this, they then added on more trucks to the point that Vinnie could not pull the train. Technical Details Basis The dockyard engines are based on the H.K. Porter 0-6-0ST, built in Butler, Pennsylvania, north of Pittsburgh. These mainly worked in the dockyards on the east coast of the United States. The Brooklyn Eastern District Terminal Railroad, which served the dockyards in Brooklyn, New York, owned several examples of the dockyard engines' design, all of which were retired after the railroad started using diesel locomotives in 1963. One of these, B.E.D.T. 15, was rebuilt into an operating replica of Thomas by the Strasburg Railroad in 1998 for use during Days Out with Thomas events throughout the US. Porter appears to be directly based on B.E.D.T. 15 prior to its rebuild. Another engine, 14, is preserved at the Ulster & Delaware Railroad Historical Society in Arkville, New York. Porter is also based on this type of locomotive. File:Porter'sbasis.jpg|Dockyard Engines' basis Livery The dockyard engines' livery is viridian with yellow stripes, lining and brass fittings. They have a gold star on each side of their lamp and red window frames. Although these tank engines are of American design, all American locomotives have cowcatchers instead of buffers. Appearances Videos * Great Race Friends Near and Far - Vinnie is Back in America The Swiss Tank Engines Switzerland |relative(s) = Each other |basis = PKP 0-8-0T TKp No. 5485 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotives |type = Tank engines |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-8-0T |wheels = 8 |builder(s) = Chrzanow Fablok |year_built = 1959 }}The Swiss Tank Engines are two tank engines who Yong Bao met while in Switzerland. Biography ''Great Race Friends Near and Far'' The Swiss Tank Engines were afraid to go into a tunnel, because they believed a monster was inside and they also heard strange noises coming from the tunnel. Yong Bao journeyed into the tunnel to reveal that it was only a goat. Technical Details Basis The Swiss Tank Engines are based upon the Polish PKP 0-8-0T TKp No. 5485, but with minor modifications. This locomotive was built in 1959 and was used at a coal mine railway in Bytlom, Poland until the mine was shut down in 1995. It was sold to the Nene Valley Railway in Peterborough where it has operated in excursion service, undergoing an overhaul at the Flour Mill works in Gloucestershire between 2012 and 2019. Livery The Swiss Tank Engines are painted dark green with red running boards and bufferbeams and black wheels. File:TheSwissTankEngines'basis.jpg|The Swiss Tank Engines' basis Appearance Videos * Great Race Friends Near and Far - Yong Bao and the Monster in the Tunnel Trivia * At one point during the video, one of the engines gains eyelashes. The Russian Engines * Sormovsky, Nevsky, the Kharkov or Luganskiy Works |title1 = The Russian Engines |image1 = File:TheRussianTankEngine.png |image2 = File:TheRussianTenderEngine.png |first_appearance = Ivan's Chilly Way Home |gender = Males |country_of_origin = Russia |basis = * 9P Series * C (S) Series |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotives |type = * Tank engine * Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = * 0-6-0T * 2-6-2 |wheels = * 6 * 14 |top_speed = * 22 mph * 75.5 mph |designer(s) = BS Malakhovsky |year_built = * 1935-1957 * 1910-1919 }}The Russian Engines are two steam engines that Ivan met while travelling home to Russia. Biography ''Great Race Friends Near and Far'' Ivan found the tank engine stuck on the line while returning home from the Great Railway Show. The tank engine revealed that the coal delivery had been late, so he had run out of coal. Ivan, fortunately, had a full tank of diesel fuel and offered to pull him to the next station. On the way to the station, Ivan came across the tender engine, who had also run out of fuel, with a train full of freezing passengers. By now, Ivan's tank was half full, but he offered to push the tender engine and his train. Despite the tender engine's reservations, with great effort, Ivan was able to take the engines to the station. Upon reaching the station, Ivan left the engines at the platform and went to the nearby depot to fetch some coal for them. The engines were very thankful, however when Ivan tried to move he found out he had used up all his fuel. The tank engine then offered to take Ivan to the nearest diesel depot to refuel. There, Ivan said that steam and diesel engines could always help each other. Technical Details Basis The tender engine is based on the C Series 2-6-2, while the tank engine is based on the 9P Series 0-6-0T. A single C Series, C68, is preserved by the Russian Railway Museum in Saint Petersburg, while numerous 9Ps are preserved across the former Soviet Union. File:TheRussianTankEngine'sbasis.jpg|The tank engine's basis File:TheRussianTenderEngine'sBasis.jpg|The tender engine's basis Livery The tank engine is painted black with red wheels and lining. The tender engine is painted green with gold lining, red wheels and white rims. Appearance Videos * Great Race Friends Near and Far- Ivan's Chilly Way Home Da Li and Xiao Hu China |affiliation = * Chinese Railway ** Yong Bao |basis = * China Railways QJ * China Railways ET7 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotives |type = * Tender engine * Tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = * 4-10-4 * 0-8-0T |wheels = * 18 * 8 |top_speed = * 50 mph * 25 mph |builder(s) = * CRRC Datong * Fablok Chrzanów |year_built = * 1956-1988 * 1959-1961 |railway = Chinese Railway }}Da Li and Xiao Hu (Mandarin: 大力 和 小胡) are two Chinese steam engines who work on a railway in China with Yong Bao. Technical Details Basis Da Li appears to be based upon the QJ Class 2-10-2 with removed smoke deflectors or, possibly a KF7 class 4-8-4 with a skyline casing while Xiao Hu resembles the ET7 Class 0-8-0T. Designated as the primary mainline freight locomotive on the Chinese rail system in the 1980s, many QJs remained in service well into the 2000s. Many QJs survive throughout China, with ten preserved at museums, while three have been preserved in the United States in operating condition and one is preserved in Japan. One KF7 is preserved in the National Railway Museum in York. At least two ET7s survive in a derelict state at the Baotou Iron & Steel Co. in Baotou, Inner Mongolia. Livery Da Li is painted black with red bufferbeams and a red cowcatcher. His wheels are also painted red with white lining. Xiao Hu is painted dark green with a red running board and bufferbeams. Like Da Li, his wheels are painted red with white lining. File:TheChineseTenderEngine'sbasis.jpg|Da Li's basis File:TheChineseTankEngine'sbasis.jpg|Xiao Hu's basis Appearance Videos * 2018 - Yong Bao and the Tiger The Grey Tank Engine |power_type = Steam |country_of_origin = England |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0T |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 30-40 mph |designer(s) = L.B. Billinton |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = 1913–1916}}This tank engine appeared in a picture frame alongside Thomas in Thomas' driver's home. Technical Details Basis The engine resembles Thomas, and therefore it can be assumed that it is an LB&SCR E2 class. File:Thomas'prototype.png|The Grey Tank Engine's Basis Livery The engine is painted light grey. Appearances The engine appears in a book written by Christopher Awdry and illustrated by Ken Stott. References ja:マイナーな機関車のキャラクター Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:0-4-0 Category:0-4-2 Category:0-6-0 Category:0-8-0 Category:2-2-2 Category:2-6-2 Category:4-6-2 Category:Standard gauge Category:Broad gauge Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Promotional Videos Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Twins Category:Book-only characters Category:International characters Category:China Category:USA Category:Russia Category:Japan Category:Switzerland Category:Annuals and Magazines Category:North Western Railway